the_amazing_race_fanonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 ''is the first season of the reality television show, '''The Amazing Race. '''It premiered on November 6, 2019 and concluded filming January 22, 2020. Race Summary '''Destination: ' = Air travel = Rail travel = Water travel = Bus travel Route Markers: ''' = Roadblock = Detour = U-Turn = Fast Forward = Speed Bump = Pit-Stop '''Leg 1 (United States → China) Airdate: '''June 13, 2019 * Seattle, Washington, United States (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) * Seattle (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) to Shanghai, '''China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) * Shanghai (Yuyuan Garden) * Shanghai (HuaXia Bank Tower) * Shanghai (End of Jiangpu Road) * Shanghai (China Huaneng Tower) The Roadblock read: "The HuaXia Bank Tower is 40 stories high – but someone has to wash it!": For this Roadblock, one team member must wash a window on the exterior of the HuaXia Bank Tower, 40 stories above the ground, to reveal a hidden message. Once the team member understands the message, they have to lower themselves to the ground and repeat the message to the supervisor, who would hand them their next clue. The Detour was a choice of Bricks or Ice. In Bricks, teams had to use a traditional device to transport 300 clay bricks off a barge while balancing on a narrow wooden plank. From there, they had to stack the bricks on a wooden pallet to receive their clue. In Ice, teams had to load two 220-pound (100 kg) blocks of ice onto the back of flatbed tricycles and deliver them to a fish market four blocks away. Once there, they would have to break them into smaller pieces and place them into a tub to receive the next clue. Additional Tasks When the teams arrive in Shanghai, they would have to go to the Yuyuan Garden, where they would have to search through the entire garden for their next clue. Leg 2 (China → Japan) Airdate: '''June 20, 2019 * Shanghai, China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Tokyo, '''Japan (Tokyo International Airport) * Tokyo (Tokyo Tower) * Tokyo (Tokyo Station) to Kyoto (Kyoto Station) * Kyoto (Kyoto Imperial Palace) * Kyoto (Kyoto Station) to Hiroshima (Shin-Osaka Station) * Hiroshima (Itsukushima) * Hiroshima (Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park) * Hiroshima (Atomic Bomb Dome) In the Detour at Tokyo Tower, the choices were "Hard Walk or Easy Drop". In Hard Climb, both members of the team would have to climb by foot up to the very top of Tokyo Tower. Once they get to the top, the attendant will hand them their next clue. In Easy Drop, teams will go by elevator up to the top of Tokyo Tower. Once they get to the top, they will grab a number which is the order they will go in. Once it is their turn, they will be suspended over the side of the railing. Then, they will be dropped down the very bottom, where the assistant will hand them their next clue. At the Roadblock at Itsukushima, a temple, the clue to the roadblock read "Who has fast legs and a good memory?" In the roadblock, one member of each team will run into the jungle, down a path, and to a monk. The monk will recite an ancient saying in Japanese. The monk can only say it to them once. The participant then must run back to the temple and recite the saying to the other monk. If they pronounce it wrong, they will have to try again. However, if they pronounce it correctly, they will get their next clue. Additional Tasks At the Kyoto Imperial Palace, each team will be assigned a guide. With the guide, teams will have to find the first emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu, on one of the tapestries. If they guess wrong, they will have to try again. If they guess correctly, then they will be given their next clue. Before checking in at the Hiroshima Atomic Bomb Dome, teams will be handed a rose, which they will place on the memorial in memory of those who died in or after the Atomic Bomb. Leg 3 (Japan → Peru) Airdate: '''June 27, 2019 * Hiroshima (Shin-Osaka Station) to Tokyo (Tokyo Station) * Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo International Airport) to Lima, '''Peru (Jorge Chavez International Airport) * Lima (Larco Museum) * Lima (Government and Palace of Peru) * Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) to Cusco Region (Alejandro Velasco Astete Airport) * Machu Picchu (Sayacmarca) * Machu Picchu (Huayana Picchu) At the detour at Larco Museum, the choice was between "Deliver 1 Artifact or Chisel 2 Artifacts". In Deliver 1 Artifact, teams must get a stone artifact from the archeologist. Then, they must bring it 4 blocks to Parque Cueva. If their artifact is in perfect shape, then the attendant will hand them their next clue. In Chisel 2 Artifacts, teams must use a small chisel and a small block of stone to replicate an ancient statue of their choosing. If their remakes do not satisfy the archeologist, then it will be declined. However, if it does, then they will be handed their next clue. In the roadblock at Sayacmara read, "Who has patience and a keen eye?" In this roadblock, one team member must search through the entire ancient temple for one of the 10 clues, which are scattered across the huge temple. Additional Tasks At the Government and Palace of Peru, teams would have to find the mayor of Lima, Luis Castañeda, who would hand them their next clue. Leg 4 (Peru → Madagascar)